Viviendo Como Un Chico
by Mirumy Echizen
Summary: Sakuno se cansa de la poca competitividad del equipo feminil de el estadio seigaku, ahora decide probar algo nuevo e ingresar al de chios, pero no lo hará sola. Que pasará con los chicos, al ver llegar a tres nuevos chicos [Una historia original]2do cap u
1. Chapter 1

Hola nOn Bueno io soi nueva en esta página así que comprendan jejeje.. este fic no es como cualquier otro en que las tipas se disfrazan de chicos.. esto tiene una drama bastante más distinta. Bueno, este capítulo es introducción, así que la drama de la historia comienza en el segundo capítulo. Es solo un aviso. Pero bueno, espero que la disfruten y que les guste muchísimo, y eso seria pues.. lean y dejen hartos reviews jejeje

Ryoma: e-e no les gustará...

ò.ó ¿por que no? Haber Ryoma.. Dímelo a la cara

Ryoma: ¬¬ Por que lo escribiste tu.. esta claro..

¬¬ Gracias Her-ma-ni-to

n.n pero Mitsu-Kun si me apoya ¿verdad?

Tezuka: e-e si claro..Miru-Chan siente una clara nota de sarcasmo en su comentario, toma dos almohadas de las tantas de su habitación y se las lanza a Ryoma y a Tezuka

¬¬ Cretinos

Ryoma y Tezuka: ¬¬ Bruja

Ryoga: Ò.ó Haber!! Nadie ofende a mi hermanita ¿ok?

x3 Si.. Ryoga si me quiere...

Ryoga: n.nU ehhh.. Miru.. me prestas tres dólares??

Ryoma y Tezuka: xD

u.uU Mejor empecemos con el fic

**Viviendo Como Un Chico**

_"Introducción"_

Por: Miru Echizen

Era un hermosa tarde de otoño, los estudiantes de preparatoria salían de clases y/o se dirigian a sus casas, se juntaban con amigos, o iban a actividades extra-programaticas en otros lugares. Este último era el caso de Sakuno Ryusaki, una muchacha de unos 15 años de edad, de contextura de deportista, piel suavemente tostada, de largos cabellos castaños tomados en un moño alto y unos impresionantes ojos rojizos, quién caminaba tranquilamente por las calles.

- ¡¡¡Saku-Chan.. Detrás tuyo!!! - Escuchó Sakuno, cuando se dió la vuelta se encontró con una hermosa chica de de unos 15 años de contextura delgada, piel blanca como la nieve, una larga melena negra que ondeaba al viento con caida elegante y unos bellísimos ojos afelinados.

- Mirumy Echizen, estoy muy enojada contigo. Te esperé durante una hora y no llegaste nunca..-Dijo Sakuno haciendose la enojada. Mirumy Echizen era la hermana gemela de Ryoma Echizen, más bien eran mellizos, pero todo el mundo que los conocia los denominaba gemelos, pues ambos tenian esa conexión extraña que tiene los gemelos, eso de saber que estan pensando, que estan sintiendo, ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente por eso le tenian prohibido a Mirumy cortarse el pelo, pues podía ser confundida con su hermano, además ambos siempre eran comparados en todo lo que hacian, pero a ninguno de los dos les afectaba, les daba igual.

.- Lo siento Saku, es que la profesora de Inglés me castigó por ser poco modesta..- Respondió Mirumy con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

- Ay Miru-Chan.. ¿que voy a hacer contigo? -Comentó Sakuno sonriendo suavemente - Pero ¿que es eso de que te castigaron por ser poco modesta? Haber.. Explícamelo..-Preguntó Sakuno, pues no se imaginaba como podían castigar a alguien por algo así.

- Bueno..La vieja nos dijo que explicaramos nuestras vacaciones en inglés, y así lo hice, explique TODO lo que hice en las vacaciones y cuando terminé, la vieja me dijo que estaba abusando de mis conocimientos y que era un muy mal ejemplo de una persona modesta y que por eso me tenía que quedar limpiando las salas de clases de los de 2do de prepa..-Respondió Mirumy con voz de fastidio y con los brazos cruzados, que denotaba lo molesta que estaba, ante esto Sakuno sonrió, pues se imaginaba muy bien, la cara de la profesora de inglés de Mirumy, cuando la oyó hablar un inglés perfecto.

- Bueno, esas son las ventajas de haber vivido en otro pais jejeje..-Dijo Sakuno con voz divertida.

- Je-je-je -Continuó Mirumy con un sarcasmo tan típico en ella.

- Oh.. vamos chica sarcástica, no te enojes.. que ya llegamos..-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo, mientras ambas chicas ingresaban al estadio Seigaku. Cuando en ese momento pasó un chico MUY guapo, alto, de cabellos castaños alborotados y lentes, ambas muchachas se quedaron observandolo embobadas, pero el chico ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de estas.

-Esta muy guapo..-Comentó Sakuno viendo como este desaparecia en una esquina.

- Si..-Apoyó Mirumy mordiendo su labio inferior, observando el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba el muchacho

- Le tengo compasión al pobre chico..-Dijo Sakuno, mientras Mirumy pasaba a observarla sin comprender.

- Oh vamos Mirumy... conosco MUY bien ese gesto tuyo de morderte el labio inferior..-Siguió Sakuno con mirada perpicaz.

- ¡¡Oh!! Sakuno Ryusaki... ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? -Dijo Mirumy con un rostro de ofendida.

- Si..si te creo capaz..-Respondió Sakuno, ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos, para luego estallar en risas y empezar a caminar nuevamente en dirección a los camerines de chicas. Cuando llegaron a los camerinos una muchacha de cabellos pelirojo hasta los hombros, piel morena, alta y de unos hermosos ojos verdes se les lanzó encima de ambas apenas ingresaron al lugar. La muchacha pelirroja era Naomi Kamio hermana melliza de Akira Kamio de la Fudomine.

- Naomi, suéltalas.. que no las estas dejando respirar..-Ordenó otra chica, muy guapa, alta, de piel suavemente tostada, un corto cabello negro y unos serios y exigentes ojos rojizos. Ella era Kumiko Shinji la hermana melliza de Ibuu Shinji de la Fudomine. Era genial pensar como era posible que Mirumy, Kumiko y Naomi se conocieran y se hicieran tan grandes amigas siendo las tres hermanas mellizas de un chico. Esa era una de las grandes y fantásticas coincidencias de la vida que hacian que la vida fuese tan maravillosa, claro que ni Naomi, ni Kumiko tenían aquella conexión tan extraña con sus hermanos como la que tenía Mirumy con Ryoma.

- Ups!! Perdón jejeje..-Se disculpó Naomi, dejando respirar a las otras dos chicas.

- Gracias Kumi..-Logró decir Sakuno, sobándose la garganta, para luego observar a Mirumy casi desmayada, en el suelo.

- Creo que vamos a tener que traer al chico que vimos en la entrada para que te de respiración boca a boca..-Bromeó Sakuno, resiviendo una mirada asesina de parte de Mirumy.

- Ja-ja-ja.. estas MUY graciosita hoy día..-Dijo Mirumy en tono mordaz, haciendo reír a Sakuno y levántandose del suelo.

- ¿Otra víctima? -Preguntó en tono divertido Kumiko.

- Digamos que otro chico que necesitará un tratamiento sicológico por tremenda bomba que se le avecina..-Respondió Sakuno, haciendo que todas rieran menos Mirumy que les mandaba miradas asesinas y empezaba a cambiarse de ropa decidida a no prestarles ni las más mínima atención.

- Miru-Chan ¿estas enojada? -Preguntó Naomi con pucheritos.

- Nooooo.. ¿lo paresco? -Respondió Mirumy sarcásticamente.

- Nooooooo.. Miru-Chan no te enojes..-Dijo Naomi con pucheritos, mientras Mirumy la observaba con el ceño fruncido...- Por favor..-Pidió Naomi, Mirumy pareció analizarlo para luego asentir.

- Esta Bien.. son insoportables..-Susurró Mirumy con una sonrisa en sus labios, y las otras chicas empezaban a reír.

- No hay quien se recista a las suplicas de Nao-Chan...-Comentó Sakuno, al tiempo que las otras asentian divertidas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Te felicito Tezuka, hiciste un exelente trabajo con los chicos en Rusia. Me atrevería a decir que gracias a ti, tenemos ese trofeo enorgulleciendonos a todos...-Dijo una mujer de edad, de rostro severo aun que en el fondo no fuese 100 por ciento así.

- Gracias entrenadora Sumire..-Dijo muy serio el joven de cabellos castaño y lentes con el que la entrenadora Sumire hablaba.

- Cuando te dan un cumplido así, deberías dejar que tus verdaderos sentimientos afloren...-Comentó la mujer, pero el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó, dió un paso hacia adelante y llamó a todos a reunirse. "_Ay Tezuka, si sigues así te vas a amargar y envejecer MUY rápido" _Pensaba con nostalgia la entrenadora, para luego tomar una decisión "_Muy bien Kunimitsu Tezuka.. te voy a tener que buscar una novia"_ Se dijo para si misma la mujer, quién se veía MUY animada, mientras unos niños pequeños pertenecientes al club de tennis la observaban asustados.

- Los llamo a reunirse para felicitarlos por su exelente participación en el torneo de Rusia, pero no por haber ganado ese torneo debemos descuidarnos, ahora más que nunca es cuando tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo pues en este minuto somos considerados uno de los equipos más fuertes y por tanto nos tendrán en la mira. Por este motivo la próxima semana tendremos los partidos del ranking y la sub-suigiente tendremos un entrenamiento especial, planificado por Sadaharu con la información que recolectó mientras estabamos en el torneo...Y ahora lo más importante y lo último: No bajen la guardia -Y con esto, terminó el semi discurso del capitán del equipo, y todos volvían a sus actividades.

- Me sorprende que ni con un triunfo así, Tezuka no sonria...-Comentó Momoshiro mientras tomaba una pelota y empezaba a lanzarla a su compañero que estaba del otro lado de la red.

- Bueno, a si es Tezuka ¿no? -Respondió un joven pelinegro de ojos felinos, mientras contestaba a la pelota lanzada por su compañero.

- Si, tienes razón jejeje..-Siguió Momoshiro respondiendo la pelota con mucha fuerza.

- Oye Ryoma, después de los entrenamientos me acompañas a ver a las chicas del equipo de tennis femenino, dicen que las actuales titulares estan muy guapas y son muy buenas...-Comentó Momoshiro con una pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa muy boba.

- ¿Y por que tengo que ir yo? -Preguntó Ryoma con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando que así Momoshiro cambiara de opinión, su hermana estaba en el equipo femenil y no le gustaba que la observaran. Si, podían decir que era un hermano celoso, incluso tanto así, que no llevaba a ningun chico del equipo de tennis a su casa por miedo a que este se fijara en su hermana, el único que la conocía era Momoshiro, pero Ryoma le tenía terminantemente prohibido que el hablara de ella, por eso nadie del equipo de tennis aparte de el moreno ojivioleta sabía de la existencia de esta muchacha, pero solo la quería lo suficiente como para querer que ella fuese feliz y que nadie le hiciera daño.

- Por que tu también tienes ganas de verlas ¿verdad? -Dijo Momoshiro mirándolo audazmente.

- No..-Contestó Ryoma mandandole una mirada asesina a Momoshiro.

- Bueno, pero ahora tendras ganas jejeje..- Dijo Momoshiro clavando un hermoso remate en el lado de la cancha que cubría Ryoma, mientras el de ojos felinos rogaba silenciosamente a Dios que a Momoshiro no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna estupidez que lo involucrara a el, pero también así por lo menos podría vigilar que ningun chico se aproximara a su hermanita querida.

- Echizen. Ven -Llamó el capitán al joven tenista. Ryoma dejó de jugar con Momoshiro para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Tezuka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Muy bien chicas, pues debo decirles que me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes por el trabajo que han hecho en estos últimos torneos, si seguimos así, quizás el proximo año quedemos seleccionadas para participar en el torneo de Rusia y sacar el primer lugar. -Decía seriamente Kumiko, mientras todas las chicas escuchaban atentamente a su capitana.

- Realmente Kumiko se toma muy en serio el ser capitana..-Comentó en forma divertida Naomi a Mirumy.

- Bueno, siempre a sido así, se toma todo muy en serio..-Respondió Mirumy con una pequeña risita en sus labios.

- Jajaja.. como que Kumiko a veces llega a dar miedo..-Comentó Naomi, y Mirumy y ella empezaron a reir disimuladamente para no ser captadas por Kumiko, pues si no, estarían en grandes problemas.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿de que se rien? Quiero saber..-Se unió a la conversación Sakuno.

- Jajaja.. hablabamos de que Kumiko a veces llega a dar miedo con su forma de ser..-Respondió Mirumy aguantándose la risa de forma milagrosa.

- Bueno.. en verdad Kumiko me recuerda mucho al capitán del equipo masculino del estadio..-Comentó pensativamente Naomi.

- Dicen que es muy serio, severo y extricto..-Continuó Sakuno recordando lo que había oido por ahí.

- Es un amargado..-Comentó Mirumy, haciendo que nuevamente volvieran las tres a reír.

- Bueno, pero lo amargado lo compensa muy bien con lo guapo que es..-Dijo Naomi con un sonrisa boba en sus labios.

- ¡¡En serio!! ¿Cuanto le das? -Preguntó Mirumy muy intrigada y emocionada, mientras las otras dos chicas se miraron entre si, como diciendose: "_Esta nunca va a cambiar_". Sin embargo justo en aquel momentó una persona se situó tras Mirumy, y las tres chicas en cuestión supieron que estaban en problemas.

- Así que les parece poco interesante todo lo que estoy diciendo por lo visto. Muy bien.. entonces encontraran muy interesante dar 20 vueltas alrededor de las canchas de hombres y mujeres..-Ordenó Kumiko con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que a las otras tres chicas les diera un escalofrio.

- No, Kumi-san no nos hagas esto, por favor.. nunca más, lo prometo..-Suplicó Mirumy aferrándose a la pierna derecha de Kumiko.

- ¡¡Mirumy, suéltame!! No voy a cambiar de opinión y si no me sueltas, van a ser 50 vueltas...-Dijo Kumiko. Mirumy instantaneamente liberó la pierna de Kumiko y se levantó para luego empezar a correr la vueltas ordenadas por Kumiko.

- No es justo..-Dijo Sakuno con cascaditas en su rostro, mientras las otras dos chicas asentían de acuerdo con la primera.

- Pero, y ya que Kumiko nos mandó a correr por las canchas de los chicos, les podría mostrar al guapisimo capitán, además de que los titulares no estan nada de mal..-Comentó Naomi sonriendo picaramente.

- ¿Que piensas? -Preguntó Sakuno a Mirumy, ambas se miraron unos segundos para luego formarse en ambas una sonrisa pervertida.

- Vamos -Dijieron al unísono, al tiempo que se dirigian a las canchas de tennis de los hombres.

- Miren, ahí hay un buen lugar..-Indicó Sakuno un lugar con varios matorrales y de donde se veía todo.

- Si, y desde ese árbol no nos van a ver y podremos observar todo lo que queramos..-Observó Naomi, mientras las tres chicas se dirigian al lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Toma Tezuka. aquí estan las pelotas nuevas..-Dijo un hombre entregándole una caja al joven de lentes y otra a Ryoma.

- Gracias Ray..-Agradeció Tezuka tomando la caja entre sus brazos fuertes (N/A: Quién quisiera ser la caja /////// )

- ¿Y como han estado los chicos? Me enteré de que ganaron el torneo de Rusia gracias a ti Ryoma..-Comentó Ray.

- Bueno, estan bastante bien, pero mejor dicho, ganamos gracias al esfuerzo de todos, Echizen solo subió el último peldaño para ganar..-Respondió Tezuka con seriedad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán -Continuó Ryoma, pues el tiempo había hecho que se volviera un poco más modesto..- Claro que yo le gané al mejor -Agregó.Bueno, solo UN POCO más modesto.

- Jajaja.. eso esta muy bien. Y ¿como estan con las chicas? ¿Estaban guapas allá en Rusia? -Preguntó picaramente Ray.

- Bueno, esa pregunta la puede responder Tezuka, mejor que nadie.-Dijo Ryoma mirando picaramente a Tezuka - Todas la chicas lo perseguian..-Agregó con una risita muy divertida.

- Te recuerdo que a ti también te perseguian..-Dijo Tezuka sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

- Si, pero tu tenías una perseguidora más -Comentó Ryoma observandolo perpicazmente.

- ¿Las contaste? ¿En que momento tuviste tiempo para contarlas a todas? -Preguntó Tezuka con curiosidad pero sin cambiar de expresión.

- Cuando me acosaron por la noche..-Respondió Ryoma recordando a las chicas rusas al tiempo que resivía unas miradas muy extrañadas de parte de Tezuka y Ray.

- Adelantate Echizen, yo tengo que ir a buscar algo..-Dijo Tezuka ignorando un poco el comentario del menor.

- Esta bien..-Respondió Ryoma indiferente mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia las canchas de tennis.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Vamos Sakuno.. Si no es tan difícil..-Dijo Mirumy sentada desde una rama alta del árbol viendo como a Sakuno se le hacia casi imposible subir.

- Es que no todos somos mitad gatos como tu Mirumy..-Comentó Sakuno mordasmente, mientras con ayuda de Mirumy que se había quedado colgada de la piernas cabeza abajo de la rama, estiraba los brazos para que Sakuno las tomara y pudiese subir, lo cual no tardó mucho.

- Viste que no era tan difícil.-Siguió Mirumy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Mirumy.. Debería ser trapecista de circo -Dijo Sakuno con cierto temor a la flexibilidad de Mirumy.

- Bueno, lo pensaré..-Respondió Mirumy encogiendose de hombros para luego hacerle una seña a Naomi que se encontraba abajo..- Nao, sube... - Dijo la muchacha a la pelirroja.

- Esta bien..- Continuó Naomi mientras con algo de dificultad empezaba a subir el árbol pero conseguía sentarse al lado de las otras dos muchachas en poco tiempo.

- Wow.. tiene mejor vista de lo que pensé..-Comentó Naomi observando hacia las canchas de los chicos.

- Te lo dije..- Dijo Mirumy con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Se esta juntando demasiado contigo Naomi..-Agregó Sakuno observando a Naomi quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, bueno.. ese no es el punto.. mejor les muestro a los chicos.. ¿les parece? -Preguntó Naomi al tiempo que las otras dos chicas asentían con la cabeza..- Así esta mejor jejeje..-Rió Naomi pervertidamente.

- El chico de ojos cerrados, pelo castaño y algo bajito.. es Syusuke Fuji.. el prodigio del estadio, pero e oido que siente cierta diversión por lo sádico.­-Comentó Naomi indicándolo.

- Es guapo.. hay que decirlo..-Dijo Sakuno observandolo al igual que Mirumy para luego ambas pasaron su mirada al chico que jugaba contra el, que era pelirrojo de unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Ese es Eiji Kikumaru.. Es el tenista acrobático del equipo y también el más lindo según yo, claro ..-Observó Naomi.

- Mmm... Ahí estan mi hermano y Momo..-Indicó Mirumy. Naomi y Sakuno observaron atentamente. Especialmente la última se quedó observando al muchacho pelinegro algo le atraía de él, pero no supo definir, que.

- No puedo creer que tu hermano este en el equipo de hombres y no conoscas a ninguno de los chicos a esepción de Momoshiro..-Comentó Naomi con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo que pasa es que mi hermano es MUY celoso, y no quiere que me involucre con ninguno de ellos, si incluso para que conociera a Momoshiro, le amenazó que si me llegaba a nombrar entre los chicos y peor se llegaba a fijar en mi lo iba a humillar como nunca alguien hubiese sido humillado..-Dijo sencillamente Mirumy encogiendose de hombros. Naomi y Sakuno se miraron por unos segundos para luego tragar pesadamente, realmente Ryoma llegaba a dar miedo cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermana.

- El de anteojos es Inui Sadaharu.. el Rey de los datos..-Siguió la pelirroja.

- El chico que parece arder cuando juega tennis es Kawamura Takashi y el que juega contra el, el de ojos verdes es Oishi Syuichiro el sub-capitán, pero que extraño.. no veo a Tezuka por ningun lado..-Dijo curiosamente Naomi observando hacia todos lados.

- Es fantástico..-Susurraron Sakuno y Mirumy al mismo tiempo, maravilladas por la forma de jugar de los chicos, es verdad que con su tecnica no se quedarian nada atrás, pero ver tal competitividad las emocionaba muchísimo, pues el equipo femenil era demasiado armonioso.

- Si, es verdad.. los chicos estan para comerselos..-Dijo Naomi, a quien le faltaba poco para que se le saliera la baba.

- No baka.. no nos referiamos a los chicos, si no a su tipo de tennis, la competitivdad con la que actuan a pesar de ser del mismo equipo.. es fantástica, alucinante..-Explicó Mirumy, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de una forma nunca antes vista.. Estaba emocionada. "_Moriría por estar en un equipo de Tennis así_" Pensaba la pelinegra, y sus pensamientos no eran mucho más distintos a los que pasaban por la mente de Sakuno y Naomi.

- Sería genial poder entrar en un equipo así..-Dijo Naomi maravillada.

- Si, pero es imposible.. es para chicos..Y nosotras somos chicas..-Suspiró Mirumy con resignación.

- Gracias por informarme que soy chica..-Dijo Naomi sarcásticamente.

- Oh vamos.. pero si no pareciesemos chicas..No nos podrían culpar de nada..-Comentó "casualmente" Sakuno.

- ¿Estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando? -Preguntó Mirumy con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una sonrisa que mostraba lo genial que encontraba lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Exactamente Mirumy..-Sonrió Sakuno. Mirumy y Naomi se miraron para luego sonreír. Las tres se unirian a ese plan para estar en el equipo de chicos del estadio Seigaku.

- Muy bien.. entonces tenemos que juntarnos para planificar todo este plan...-Dijo muy emocionada Mirumy.

- El sábado en mi casa ¿les parece? -Sugirió Naomi.

- Claro..-Respondió Sakuno muy emocionada por este plan que estaba a punto de realizarse.

- Va a ser gen -Pero Mirumy no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues se fué hacia atrás y cayó de el árbol tan rápido que ni siquiera se le dió tiempo de gritar, solo se sintió un fuerte sonido en toda la cancha de un gran golpe, cuando Sakuno y Naomi observaron hacia abajo, Mirumy se encontraba encima de un matorral, con varios rasguños y al parecer había perdido la conciencia.

- Auch!! Eso debió doler..-Comentó Sakuno observando a Naomi.

- Bueno, ahora sabemos que no es gato..-Dijo Naomi sin dejar de observar a Mirumy.

- ¿Por que? - Preguntó la pelicastaña.

- Por que no cayó de pie -Respondió sencillamente.

- Naomi.. como comediante de mueres de hambre...-Dijo Sakuno sorprendida por tan mal chiste. - Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a ayudarla -Agregó.

- Espera..-Detuvo Naomi, pues en ese momento un chico de cabellos castaños y lentes con una caja entre sus brazos, se aproximaba a donde se encontraba Mirumy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tezuka caminaba en dirección hacia las canchas de tennis de los chicos, cuando de repente sintió un gran estrepito de lo que parecia haber sido una gran caída. Extrañado se dirigió al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Cuando llegó a los matorrales, se encontró con una muchacha de largos cabellos negros, de piel blanca y no muy alta, inconsiente entre las plantas y con varios rasguños, unos bastante profundos y otros superficiles.

Rápidamente fué a dejar las caja en las canchas de tennis y volvió a los matorrales sin saber exactamente que hacer. Sacó unos mechones del rostro de Mirumy "_Realmente es hermosa_" Pensó el capitán del equipo de tennis masculino, para luego sacarse rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente. Tomó en brazos a Mirumy, decidido a llevarla a la enfermería, que es lo más obvio que debió hacer. En el momento en que la levantó entre sus brazos, juró haber sentido una especie de chillido desde el árbol, pero se autoconvenció de que debió haber sido un pajaro.

Y empezó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando llegó apenas ingresó, la enfermera le ordenó que depositara el cuerpo de la joven en la camilla. Con honestidad, el chico odiaba las clinicas, enfermerías, hospitales consultas o como se pudiesen llamar. Tuvo que pasar la gran parte de su infancia en hospitales por su lensión en su brazo izquierdo y realmente no es algo que le guste recordar, cuando entraba y veía a gente enferma de diversas formas, las paredes blancas, los doctores dando noticas a los familiares de sus pacientes y cuando eran malas, el llanto tan adolorido de ellos que se quedaba en sus oidos todo el tiempo, no es algo muy bonito, más bien es bastante depresivo y realmente no sabía como los médicos podían soportarlos.

- ¿Que le pasó? -Preguntó la mujer observando los profundos rasguños en la joven.

- No lo se, yo solo la encontré. Pero por lo visto, se cayó de un árbol. -Explicó Tezuka con preocupación, sin saber exactamente por que. Pues era primera vez que veía a la chica.

- Ay Dios.. Estas niñas de hoy, que se les ocurre hacer cualquier locura.-Comentó la mujer. -Mejor será que vuelvas al entrenamiento Tezuka, estar aquí solo te molestará, después puedes venir a verla.-Aconsejó la enfermera con una amable sonrisa, pues ella varias veces había tenido que resivir a Tezuka para revisar si todo estaba bien con su lesión y también sabía lo poco que le agradaba esos lugares a Tezuka.

- Esta bien, después vendré a verla..-Se despidió el joven marchandose del lugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naomi y Sakuno observaban desde arriba del árbol, como el joven de cabello castaño y gafas se aproximaba a Mirumy, la observaba por unos momentos y corría rápidamente a dejar la caja a la cancha de los chicos.

- ¿Bajamos a ayudarla? -Preguntó Sakuno.

- No, Tezuka va a volver, no la va a dejar ahí..-Sonrió Naomi "_Después de todo, no creo que Mirumy se enoje mucho con nosotras_" Pensó.

- ¿Tezuka? ¿Lo conoces? -Dijo Sakuno intrigada.

- Si y no. He oido hablar de el, es Kunimitsu Tezuka, el capitán del equipo de tennis masculino, pero nunca he hablando con el como para decir que lo conosco.-Explicó Naomi.

Luego de unos escasos minutos, Tezuka volvió como había dicho Naomi, el chico se apresuró a acercarse a Mirumy, la observó unos momentos, luego corrió unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Mirumy y la tomó entre sus brazos, Naomi y Sakuno quedaron boquiabiertas.

Para Sakuno y Naomi se les fué imposible resistir el chillido de emoción que escapó de sus labios, pero entre ellas se taparon la boca. El chico observó hacia arriba y ambas por algunos momentos contuvieron las respiración, pero luego Tezuka dejó de observar el árbol y empezó a caminar con Mirumy en brazos dirección a la enfermería.

- ¿Nos habrá descubierto? -Preguntó Naomi con el corazón en la boca.

- No, debe haber pensado que fué un pajaro, pues estaba bastante más preocupado de Mirumy que de lo chillidos que se oigan en el ambiente. -Supuso Sakuno encogiendose de hombros, preocupada por Mirumy.

- Si, tienes razón. Mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería a ver a Mirumy..-Comentó Naomi, y ambas chicas bajaron del árbol, no con tanta torpeza como Mirumy.

- Mejor será que tu vayas a ver a Mirumy y yo voy a decirle a Kumiko lo ocurrido..-Dijo Sakuno, pensando en que diría Kumiko por su ausencia.

- Esta bien.. Suerte amiga..-Deseó Naomi caminando en dirección a la enfermería mientras la otra se dirigía a las canchas de las chicas en donde tendría que enfrentarse con Kumiko, pero con mucha suerte ella se preocuparía más por el estado de Mirumy que por lo que ellas estaban haciendo arriba de un árbol.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakuno empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había partido Naomi. Cuando llegó a las canchas de las chicas, se detuvo, tragó con dificultad y luego ingresó, apenas al hacerlo, se le acercó una muchacha de largos cabellos negros ondulados, ojos felinos de color verde y piel suavemente tostada con un jockey blanco sobre su cabeza, a veces a simple vista uno podía confundirse con Mirumy y viceversa.

- Saku, ¿ya volviste? y ¿donde estan Nao y Miru? -Preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es que Mirumy se cayó de un árbol de forma bastante fea, así que ahora esta en la enfermería y Nao esta con ella..-Explicó Sakuno, mientras veía como la otra muchacha la observaba sorprendida. - Yuki.. ¿donde esta Kumi? -Preguntó Sakuno.

-. Ella esta allí, practicando con Dey-chan.. ¿Miru estará bien? -preguntó Yuki con preocupación.

- Si, eso creo.. bueno, ahora tengo que ir a decirle a Kumi..-Se despidió Sakuno. Yukime Kirihara era otra de las titulares del equipo femenil de la Seigaku, era la hermana menor de Akaya Kirihara del estadio Rikkaidai, pero luego de una pequeña pelea que tuvieron ambos hermanos en el estadio, se decidió que mejor Yukime fuese a entrenar a otro estadio, aun que en el fondo ambos hermanos se querían muchisimo.

.- Kumi.. ven, tengo que decirte algo muy importante..-Llamó Sakuno, en ese momento Kumiko dejó de jugar con Deidara y ambas chicas se aproximaron, la última solo de curiosa.

- ¿Ya terminaste de dar las vueltas? y ¿Miru y Nao? -Preguntó Kumiko seriamente, pensando ya en muchas posibilidades.

- Bueno, es que Mirumy cayó de un árbol de una forma no muy bonita y quedó inconsiente, ahora esta en la enfermería y Naomi esta con ella -Explicó Sakuno con una calma que no sentía. Kumiko y Deidara la observaron boquiabiertas.

- ¿Que, que? ¿Y Mirumy como esta? -Preguntó Kumiko con preocupación "_Al paracer tenía razón, Kumiko se preocupó más por el estado de Mirumy que, el que estabamos haciendo en un árbol_" Pensó más relajada .

- No lo sé, se hizo varios rasguños unos bastante profundos..-Continuó Sakuno.

- Muy bien, ahora ire a verla rápidamente. Mejor será esperar a terminar el entrenamiento y después quizás vayamos todas a verla, si vamos todas juntas ahora solo vamos a estorbar..-Decidió Kumiko, y Sakuno y Deidara empezaron a tomar posición en la cancha para jugar.

- Bueno , ahora tendrás que explicarme que hacian las tres sentadas en la copa de un árbol..-Exigió Deidara, una muchacha de de unos 16 años, de cabello castaño hasta media espalda, piel tostada y unos impresionantes ojos azul elektricos dignos de una Fuji. Si por que ella era Deidara Fuji la prima de Syusuke Fuji.

Ante esta pregunta, y la mirada audaz de Deidara. Sakuno supo que no tenía salida y que tendría que contarle a la muchacha lo que hacian sobre la copa de un árbol.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Continuara...**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno.. i esta akí lo dejo .. el ryosaku comenzará en el prox capi.. ia sabrán por que.. jejeje . La caida de Mirumy tendrá mucho que ver en el ryosaku jejeje . Piensen, piensen.. Muchas podrían ser las casuas, pero solo una es la correcta jejeje. n.nU creo que he leido demasiados libros de terror.

Adelantos Del Próximo Capítulo...

_**"Encuentros: El comienzo de la confusión"**_

- ¿Que mi hermana que? -Exclamó Ryoma, ante lo pronunciado por la pelicastaña.

- ¿Como que se fué? -Preguntó el muchacho completamente desconcertado.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ESTAN LOCAS!!!??? -Exclamó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oir.

- Se que me ha estado buscando, pero aun que no pueda olvidarle, es mejor así -Respondió la chica con una triste sonrisa.

- Tu no sabes lo que es mejor para ella -Cortó el pelinegro mirando a la muchacha con una frialdad superior incluso a la de Tezuka.

...Sepan Todo Esto En Nuestro Próximo Capítulo.


	2. Encuentros

Hies!! Como estan?? Waaaa... Tardé más tiempo en subir este capítulo x) Espero me perdonen...

Ryoma: ¬¬ Nadie te perdonará...

¬¬ Gracias Ryoma... -.-U es imcreible como me subes la autoestima...

Tezuka: -w- Ryoma.. no le bajes la autoestima a Mirumy..

Ryoma: ò.ó y tu quién te crees para darme ordenes..

Tezuka: ¬¬ tu entrenador, capitán y futuro cuñado...

Ryoma: o.O cuñado??

n.n vaya tezuka... te tomas las cosas bien en serio jeje

Tezuka: o//////o yooo...

Ryoma: ¬/////¬ nada de cuñadoooo!!! prefiero a atobe antes que a Tezuka...

Tezuka: ¬¬

xD

**Viviendo Como Un Chico**

_"Encuentros: El Comienzo de la confusión"_

Por: Miru Echizen

Los entrenamientos habían terminado, Ryoma y Momoshiro habían salido un poco antes, para ver a las chicas del equipo de tennis femenino y de alguna forma milagrosa de la cual ni Ryoma estaba seguro de como se había logrado, habían evitado encontrarse con el capitán y ser extrañados en el entrenamiento. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y partieron camino a las canchas de tennis de la chicas.

- Ya quiero ver a esas lindas chicas en falditas bien cortitas...-Comentó Momoshiro con voz y rostro pervertido.

- Ya Momoshiro..-Dijo Ryoma observándolo reprobatoriamente..- ¿Y que pasó con Ann? ¿No que tenias onda con ella? -Preguntó Ryoma capsiósamente.

- Mmm.. bueno.. es que me cansó. Coqueteaba con cualquier chico que se le pasase enfrente, era desesperante..-Respondió Momoshiro frunciendo el entrecejo recordando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños claro, de ojos azules con cierto rencor.

- Bueno... lo que tu digas..-Dijo Ryoma sin prestar mucha atención como siempre, por algún motivo tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a su hermana y quería llegar rápido a las canchas de las chicas..

Cuando llegaron a las canchas, les sorprendió de que las chicas parecían cuchichear todo el rato como preocupadas y aun más les sorprendió ver a Kumiko caminar de un lado a otro tronándose los dedos con nerviosismo. Ryoma empezando a extrañarse, empezo a buscar a su hermana con la mirada, y al no encontrarla a simple vista como siempre lo hacia, se empezó a desesperar y empezo a buscarla desesperadamente. Momoshiro lo observaba preocupado y extrañado. Ryoma al darse cuenta que no estaba, ese mal presentimiento se hizo más profundo en su interior y corrió a donde se encontraba Kumiko, tomándola de los hombros al llegar a ella.

- ¿Donde esta Mirumy? -Preguntó Ryoma con una desesperación marcada en sus ojos, al tiempo que zarandeaba suavemente a Kumiko.

- Ella... Bueno, ella.. Verás Ryoma..-Empezó Kumiko pensando como partir lo que tenía que contarle al hermano de Mirumy.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- No puede ser, es que es imposible... Tiene que ser una mentira..- Decía Ryoma caminando apresuradamente, mientras los otros dos chicos se miraban preocupados.

- Vamos Ryoma, tranquilo, si tampoco fué tan grave.. solo se cayó de un árbol..-Intentó tranquilizarlo Momoshiro.

_**-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-**_

_- Ella... Bueno, ella.. Verás Ryoma..-Empezó Kumiko pensando como partir lo que tenía que contarle al hermano de Mirumy._

_- Por favor.. Dilo ya Shinji.. Me estas poniendo nervioso.. ¿que le pasó a mi hermana? -Exigió Ryoma aun más desesperado que antes._

_- Ryoma.. Mirumy se cayó de un árbol, y ahora esta inconsiente en la enfermería con varios rasguños bastante profundos..- Explicó Kumiko que no le gustaba dar rodeos a las cosas. Ryoma ante esto, empalideció inmediatamente y el mundo pareció caerse a sus pies. ( N/A: ¬¬ Iaaa.. ni que me hubiese muerto Ryoma..)_

_- Y ¿quién la llevó a la enfermería? -Preguntó Ryoma, captando que era casi imposible que alguna de las chicas la pudiera llevar._

_- Bueno, a Mirumy la llevó un chico de cabellos castaños, y gafas que pasaba por ahí... creo que es tu capitán..-Comentó Sakuno pensativa._

_- ¿Que mi hermana que? -Exclamó Ryoma, ante lo pronunciado por la pelicastaña._

_- Bueno, eso..-Respondió Sakuno con un poco de timidez._

_- ¿Te refieres a Tezuka? -Preguntó Kumiko, quién ante el asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la pelicastaña, estalló en risas._

_- No creo que debas preocuparte Ryoma.. Dudo alguna vez que a Tezuka le llegue a interesar Mirumy, son demasiado opuestos ..-Rió Kumiko imaginándose a Mirumy y a Tezuka juntos._

_- Da igual.. necesito ir a ver a mi hermana..-Dijo Ryoma dispuesto a partir._

_- Yo te acompaño...- Siguió Sakuno._

_- Yo también -Se unió Momoshiro. Mientras los tres chicos empezaban a caminar dirección a la enfermería_

_**-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-**_

- SOLO se cayó de un árbol...-Repitió Ryoma con rabia..- La proxima vez me diran: SOLO tuvo un accidente automovilistico y se murió..-Chilló Ryoma desesperado, lo más importante para el en este mundo era su hermana y el tennis. Nada más y por eso solía parecer muy obsesivo con ambas.

Momoshiro y Sakuno se miraron preocupados. Ryoma realmente estaba descontrolado, y solo por algo tan poco importante. Quizas ambos entendían lo que realmente sucedía, pero no creían que algo así pudiese suceder en verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la enfermera los llevó a donde estaba Mirumy, quién aún no recuperaba la conciencia, Ryoma solo al verla sonrió y se sintió más tranquilo, aun que al ver la cantidad de parches que tenía en sus brazos, pierna y rostro, frunció el ceño. La tomó de la mano y en ese momento Mirumy empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos felinos que emblandecian hasta el más duro de los corazones. Ryoma sonrió. Sakuno en aquel momento, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, deseo con todas sus ganas en aquel momento haber podido estar en el lugar de Mirumy, y sentir las manos de Ryoma tomando las suyas, mientras le sonreía con ternura.

Sakuno desde la primera vez que había ido al casa de Mirumy, se había enamorado de Ryoma, al verlo ahí, tomando ponta, y saludando a Mirumy, y aun que dudaba que este se hubiese fijado en ella, ella si lo había notado, y lo amaba, y aun que intentaba negarlo, no podía, era casi imposible a veces encontrar una razón del porque ella lo amaba, era tan distinto a ella, era tan frio, tan pacivo, tan talentoso en el tennis, tan calculador, que a veces le daba miedo, miedo amarlo tanto como para dar su vida por el, sin que este supiese nada.

De repente Sakuno escuchó la voz de Momoshiro, llamándola, esta volvió a la realidad y lo observó interrogante.

- ¿Estas bien Ryusaki? -Preguntó Momoshiro un poco preocupado.

- Si, solo me puse a divagar...- Sonrió Sakuno con dulzura, pero con una tristeza oculta en sus iris, sentada en sus pupilas

- Bueno, pues si ya terminaron, entonces vámonos...- Dijo Ryoma fríamente con Mirumy en su espalda, pues se había torsido muy fuerte al tobillo además de estar aún un poco inconsiente.

Sakuno sintió como si una espina se clavara en su corazón y se enterraba con furia. ¿Por que dolía tanto? ¿Por que tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por que, si ella ya sabía que nunca podría pasar nada? ¿por que si el siempre la había tratado igual? ¿Por que? ¿por que seguía amándolo si no lo conocía?

Los tres chicos caminaban por las calles (Mirumy no caminaba, estaba en la espalda de Ryoma) tranquílamente, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Cuando en ese momento comenzó a sonar un celular. Todos empezaron a revisar el suyo propio, hasta que Sakuno contestó.

- Hola -Empezó Sakuno...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Al término de los entrenamientos, y luego de dejar ordenada la cancha y todo lo que te tenía que hablar con la prof. Sumire, se fué rápidamente a los camerines.

Realmente quería saber que había sucedido con "la muchacha del árbol"

Bueno, de esa forma sonoba ridículo pero la chica no le había dado el nombre, y tenía que llamarla de alguna forma.

En ese momento Syusuke lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Por que tan apurado Tezuka? -Preguntó capciósamente Syusuke.

- Tengo cosas que hacer -Respondió Tezuka cortante, sin dar la más mínima señal de dar alguna otra explicación. Ante esto Syusuke se quedó sorprendido y extrañado a la vez, pero luego sonrió con picardía.

- Ahhh... Ya entendí... Tienes una cita ¿verdad? -Comentó Syusuke con mirada pervertida. Tezuka lo observó con odio, aún que por algún motivo que hasta el mismo desconocía sus mejillas le comenzaron a arder y nunca supo por que.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -Dijo con desánimo Tezuka.

- Mmm.. No. Es que Ryoma se fué antes junto con Momoshiro, entonces no tenía a quién molestar Jojojo..-Empezó a reír Syusuke con una risa bastante sádica. Tezuka lo miró asustado he interrogante.

- Me voy... Nos vemos -Se despidió Tezuka, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Cuando Syusuke salió a fuera para ver a donde se había ido, no lo logró divisar y volvió a ingresar al camerín.

Tezuka al ver que Syusuke se volvía a meter al camerín, salió de detrás del árbol en el cual se había escondido. Había pasado mucho tiempo con los chicos como para saber que cuando saliera, lo seguirían. Y que todo el mundo supiese lo que hacia no le agradaba.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando llegó, esta estaba llena de chicas que por lo visto buscaban a alguien. Al fijarse mejor, pudo divisar a Kumiko, por tanto ese debía ser el equipo femenil de tennis del estadio.

- ¡¡Shinji!! ¿que es todo esto? -Preguntó Tezuka cuando había logrado acercarse a Kumiko, esta lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? -Preguntó de vuelta Kumiko.

- Yo pregunté primero -Dijo Tezuka, ante esto Kumiko lo miró con recelo, pero no comentó nada sobre eso.

-. Lo que pasa es que una de nuestras jugadora tuvo un pequeño accidente, y venimos a verla, pero la enfermera aun no nos atiende. Y ahora tu me puedes decir que haces aquí ¿El hombro de nuevo anciano? -Explicó Kumiko, remarcando la palabra anciano al final de la oración. Tezuka ante eso la miró con odio _"¿que se creía Kumiko para llamarlo anciano?"_

- Bueno, es que en la tarde traje a una chica que se había caído de un árbol aquí a la enfermería y quería saber como estaba, eso es todo.Y no me llames anciano -Dijo Tezuka, agregando la última parte más como una advertencia que otra cosa. Kumiko solo se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo visto venimos a ver a la misma persona. Pero ir a verla no es algo propio de ti -Comentó Kumiko. - ¿Acaso te gustó? -Preguntó con mirada pervertida y risa burlona (N/A: Estilo Tomoyo en la peli xD )

- ¿De que estas hablando? -Respondió Tezuka con neutralidad, pero de nuevo ese ardor incomprensible se posó en sus mejillas y seguía sin entender que significaba.

- Mmm.. Ya. -Se limitó a decir Kumiko, pero su mirada decía que no le creía para nada sus palabras. En ese momento apareció la nefermera.

- Díganme.. ¿que nece... Oh.. Tezuka, volviste... -Dijo de pronto la enfermera mirándolo sorprendida.

- Si ¿que tiene de raro? -Preguntó Tezuka imaginándose ya la respuesta.

- Es que eso no es propio tuyo -Dijo con esepticismo la enfermera, Tezuka solo miró con aburrimiento. - En todo caso, pensé que ya lo sabías... La chica se fué hace un rato junto con su hermano -Agregó. Tezuka la miró atónito.

- ¿Como que se fué? -Preguntó el muchacho completamente desconcertado.

- Si, como ya te dije.. Se fué junto con su hermano. El cual conoces muy bien Tezuka. Ry... -Pero la enfermera no pudo continuar, en ese momento Naomi y Kumiko se le lanzaron encima cubriéndole la boca. Tezuka las miró con recelo _"¿Que me estaran ocultando?"._

- No le digas nada. Si Tezuka se entera que Mirumy es la hermana gemela de Ryoma...-Le empezó a susurrar Kumiko a la enfermera pero forzando una sonrisa.

- Vamos a estar en un gran problema con Ryoma. -Finalizó en susurro Naomi con la misma sonrisa forzada que Kumiko.

- Bueno, entonces como no hay nada que hacer me retiro. -Dijo Tezuka saliendo de la enfermería, pero no rindiéndose así de fácil, al salir se quedó tras la puerta.

Las dos chicas liberaron a la enfermera.

- Lo sentimos, pero era necesario. su hermano es demasiado celoso y sobreprotector y nos ha dicho muy claramente que no quiere que ninguno de los chicos del equipo de tennis masculino, sepa de la existencia de su hermana Mirumy. -Explicó Kumiko a la enfermera.

- Es una manera casi enfermiza de pensar -Agregó Yukime, pensando en que se moriría si su hermano Akaya fuese así.

- Realmente no me gustaría ser Mirumy -Comentó Deidara sin poder imaginarse una vida así.

- Es verdad. Pero no podemos hacer nada. -Finalizó Naomi seria, algo realmente extraño en ella. Y todas las otras chicas asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

- "_Así que se llama Mirumy ¿eh_? " Pensó Tezuka marchándose satisfecho con la información que había obtenido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

- Hola -Empezó Sakuno..

_- ¿Alo? ¿Sakuno-chan? -Salió la voz de una chica del otro lado de la línea._

- Nao-chan ¿que sucede? -Preguntó Sakuno intrigada.

_- Ryoma se llevó a Miru ¿verdad? -Dijo Naomi desde el otro lado del celular._

- Si ¿por que? -Questionó Sakuno.

_- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que ayudó a Miru? -Agregó Naomi._

- Si, claro -

_- Bueno, sucede que el la fué a buscar después, y el ya se enteró que Mirumy pertenece al equipo femenil. Si llega a saber más información sobre Mirumy vamos a estar en problemas. Realmente Mirumy tiene la capacidad de atraer a los chicos más raros .. -_

- Realmente vamos a estar en problemas, pero si nuestro plan se lleva a cabo como nosotras pensamos, quizás podamos tirar dos pájaros de un tiro -

_- Si, justamente por eso te llamaba, nos juntamos hoy día mismo en la casa de Miru, yo me voy de inmediato para allá...-_

- Ok.. Bye ...-Cortó Sakuno.

- ¿Quién era? -Pregunto con curiosidad Momoshiro.

- Que te importa. No seas metido -Le regañó Ryoma, ante esto Momoshiro lo miró ofendido, y Sakuno lo observó dolida.

- Era Nao-chan, me decía que se esta viniendo a la casa de Miru, para ver como esta...-Explicó Sakuno intentando no mirar a Ryoma.

- Ahhh..-Murmuró Momoshiro.

Ryoma solo guardó silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron en la entrada a Naomi, quién como se iba en bicicleta había llegado bastante más rápido, y Momoshiro al acordarse de la suya partió nuevamente al colegio a buscarla.

Ryoma si quiera se limitó a observar a Naomi, y los 4 chicos ingresaron en la casa, Ryoma dejó a Mirumy en el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Las otras dos chicas observaron sin saber que hacer.

- ¿De cuando tan tímidas? -Preguntó una voz que se había mantenido en silencio hacía bastante rato.

- Desde que estabamos con el hermano de nuestra amiga la cual estaba inconciente hasta hacia unos segundos..-Explicó Naomi con una agradable sonrisa mientras Sakuno y ella se lanzaban a abrazar a Mirumy.

- Miru... Nos preocupaste mucho -Sollozó Sakuno.

- Ni que me hubiese muerto -Dijo en tono divertido Mirumy.

- ¡¡NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA!! -La callaron los otros tres chicos, sorprendiendo a Mirumy.

- Yes, Boss -Respondió Mirumy mirándolos extrañada.

- Mirumy... Con respecto al plan, tenemos que apresurarnos. -Dijo de repente Naomi.

- ¿Que plan? -Preguntó con curiosidad Ryoma. Las tras chicas se miraron sin saber que hacer, hasta que Mirumy suspiró. Lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle todo a su hermano.

- Bueno Ryoma, he analizado muy bien mis opciones en relación al tennis en conjunto a Nao y a Saku, y hemos decidido ingresar al equipo masculino del estadio para probarnos como las tenistas que somos -Explicó rápidamente Mirumy.

- Ahhh..-Dijo Ryoma, ante esto Sakuno, Naomi y Mirumy quedaron boca abierta. Solo "Ahhh". Realmente había tenido una rección inesperada. De repente Ryoma analizó las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ESTAN LOCAS!!!!??? -Exclamó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oir.

- Bueno.. esa es una reacción más normal. Ya me estaba preocupando -Comentó Mirumy, al tiempo que las otras dos chicas asentían de acuerdo.

- Ignoring me?? -Regañó Ryoma, Miru lo observó (N/A: Estilo Ibu xD )

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Dime que no estas hablando en serio, por favor -Dijo Ryoma esperando realmente a que fuese una broma de su hermana.

- Lo siento Ryoma, pero es verdad -Respondió su hermana con decisión. Y ante esto, Ryoma supo que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermana.

- Ok -Suspiró Ryoma. "_Por lo menos así Tezuka nunca se va a enterar de quién realmente es Mirumy_" Pensó Ryoma buscándole el lado positivo al asunto.

- Gracias hermanito -Saltó Miru, abrazando a su hermano.

- Mgh... -Gruñó su hermano, demostrando que no estaba 100 convencido.

- Jejeje.. Oigan.. soy la única, o ¿alguien más se muere de hambre? -Comentó Mirumy de pronto.

- Ehhh... -Empezaron todos los otros chicos y Miru, supo que todos estaban igual que ella.

- Jajaja... Ya rugieron mis leones, prepararé la once -Dijo Mirumy y todos sonrieron agradecidos.

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida, todos se divirtieron y compartieron juntos, y Sakuno conoció un poco más a Ryoma y notó que no era tan serio y enojón como parecia estar siempre. Pero entre tantas risas y tantos comentarios, se hizo bastante tarde y el cielo ya se había cubierto con su manto negro.

- Vaya, parece que realmente se nos hizo algo tarde -Dijo Sakuno de pronto.

- Si, es verdad. -Siguió Naomi.

- Nao.. ¿te quedas a dormir? -Preguntó Miru a Naomi, ya levantando los platos y cosas de la mesa.

- Claro -Sonrió Naomi ayudando a Mirumy junto con Sakuno.

- Y ¿tu? Saku -Preguntó ahora Miru.

- Lo siento, no puedo, a las 22:00 tengo una cena en la casa de unos amigos de mis padres y prometí ir. -Se disculpó Sakuno.

- Pucha.. será para la próxima. Pero no crees que es algo peligroso irte a estas horas sola -Dijo Miru astutamente y Naomi sonrió.

- Si, se ha dicho que han habido muchos asaltos últimamente -Continuó Naomi.

- Si. Ryoma, no crees que sería conveniente que escolataras ...-Naomi interrumpió a Mirumy.

- ¿Escoltar? -Repitió Naomi de forma divertida mientras los otros miraban a Mirumy interrogantes.

- Perdón, se que me quedó pegada esa palabra después de leerme El caballero de la armadura oxidada jeje.. Bueno, pero creo Ryoma que sería conveniente que acompañaras a Sakuno hasta su casa, para así evitar cualquier riesgo...-Terminó Miru, con una mirada que dennotaba sus intenciones.

- No creo que sea nece...-Intentó decir Sakuno, captando las intenciones de Mirumy y Naomi.

- Pues yo si lo creo necesario -Dijo Naomi con mirada amenazadora y Sakuno calló.

- ¿Que dices Ryoma? -Preguntó amablemente su hermana.

- Esta bien, pero mañana, tu preparas el desayuno.. -Respondió Ryoma saliendo de la casa con una Sakuno tras suyo, mientras dentro Naomi y Mirumy se sonreían divertidas.

- Olle, Miru..-Dijo Naomi derrepente.

- Dime -

- ¿Tu sabes quién te llevó a la enfermería? -Preguntó la pelirroja. Mirumy la observó a los ojos.

- El mismo chico que vi con Sakuno cuando llegamos aquí al estadio -Respondió instantánemante Miru.

- Su nombre es Kunimitsu Tezuka -Informó Naomi, meintras ambas chicas empezaban a lavar los platos.

- El capitán de mi hermano ¿no? -Dijo de pronto Mirumy, para nada sorprendida.

- Si... ¿lo.. sabias? -Inquirió Naomi.

- Si... Vi una foto del equipo de mi hermano una vez y ese chico tenía cara de ser capitán -Respondió sencillamente Mirumy.

- ¿Sabes que te fue a ver después de que te habías ido con Ryoma? -Le dijo pícaramente Naomi -Parece que le gustaste .. -Molestó Naomi.

- Se que me ha estado buscando, pero aun que no pueda olvidarle, es mejor así -Respondió la chica con una triste sonrisa.

- A ti... también te gusto ¿verdad? -Preguntó Naomi con cara seria.

- Le prometí a mi hermano que nunca me fijaría ni me metería con cualquier chico de su equipo de tennis -Dijo de pronto Mirumy, guardando el último plato en su lugar y saliendo de la cocina. Naomi solo la miró sorprendida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ryoma caminaba a paso rápido seguido por una Sakuno un poco confundida. mbos iban en un incómodo silencio.

- Ryusaki... -Llamó de pronto Ryoma. Sakuno ante esto se sorprendió.

- Di..Dime Ry... Digo, Echizen..- Tartamudeó Sakuno.

- Puedo saber de quién fué la idea de ingresar al club de tennis masculino -Exigió Ryoma de forma brusca. Ahora Sakuno logrba comprender por que Ryoma había aceptado acompañarla a su casa.

- Pues.. De las tres, claro. -Respondió Sakuno de manera cortante.

- ¡¡Ja!! Si claro, ahora me vas a decir que las tres piensan igual. Pues déjam decirte que no me creo eso. Ahora dime de quién fué la idea. -Siguió Ryoma cada vez más nolesto. Realmente su idea no era ser tan brusco, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Realmente no le agradaba que su hermana se expusiera a tal cosa. Sabía que Sakuno no sería capaz de mentirle, conocía a la chica. Si le decía que la idea había sido de Mirumy, tendría que aceptarlo, pero si le decía que no había sido de Mirumy, entonces tendría que vigilar mejor con que clase de amigas se juntaba su hermana.

.- Bueno... Aun que no lo creas Echizen, la idea fué de las tres. Las tres lo encontramos conveniente y pensamos que es lo mejor..-Pero Sakuno en aquel momento fué interrumpida por Ryoma quién se había detenido frente y se había dado la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

- Tu no sabes que es lo mejor para ella -Cortó el pelinegro mirando a la muchacha con una frialdad superior incluso a la de Tezuka. A Sakuno esa mirada le provocó tal dolor, que sintió como si su cuerpo no fuese capaz de sostenerla ni un minuto más. El único motivo por el cual podía ver a Ryoma, e incluso algunas veces hablar con el, era por Mirumy, y ahora peleaban por ese motivo, entonces que le quedaría, que quedaría de su amor. Que pasaría con ese sentimiento. Lo odiaba, odiaba amarlo. Nadie sabía cuanto. Derrepente, una rabia la consumió. Una sensación que nunca había experimentado la envolvió.

- Pues y eso que importa. La vida se trata de experimentar nuevas cosas. Arriesgarnos por lo que queremos. Luchar por lo que soñamos. Tu lo único que haces es privar a Mirumy de una vida propia. Intentas tomar todas las decisiones por ella. Apenas y la dejas vivir -Exclamó Sakuno, perdiendo el control, y diciendo todo lo que pensaba sobre Ryoma

- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? -Continuó Ryoma con rabia.

- Si, exactamente es eso lo que pienso -Siguió Sakuno.

- Muy bien..-Ryoma respiró profundo antes de decir aquellas palabras y marcharse. Dejando sola a Sakuno. "_Quien dibalos te crees Ryusaki?" _Pensó para sus adentros con rabia y con una extraña admiración.

_"¿Quién te imaginas que soy Echizen?"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Sakuno, con mucha rabia hacia el chico de mirada felina, continuando su camino a casa.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Joi, joi.. espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me costó un poco escribirlo xD . Y bueno psss.. Espero que tengan paciencia con el capi siguiente y que me dejen varios R/R x3.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo...

_**El Comienzo del Gran Engaño**_

_- Tendrás que cortarte el pelo Miru ..-Dijo con voz de muñeca asesina Naomi, mientras cortaba el aire con las tijeras. _

_- Mi..mi nombre.. bueno.. Yo.. Me llamó.. Ichiro Ryusaki -Respondió._

_- Uy.. Tranquilo amigo. Que no muerdo. No soy gay -Molestó con una sonrisita irónica._

_- Ya que te crees tan astuto. Juguemos un partido -Amenazó el chico._

_- Aún no me agrada la idea -Gruñó el muchacho._

Sepan todo esto, y más... En el próximo capítulo

**Contestación de Reviews:**

_**-ivekag- :**_ Hies!! que weno que te haya gustado mi nuevo fic jeje. Y si quieres puedes aparecer en mi fic. Es que me faltan personajes. Pero todos son bienvenidos jeje. Dejame el nombre que quieras tener i la edad que quieras tener.. puede ser 15, 16, 17 o 18 años. Y eso pss.. Espero seguir teniéndote como lectora jeje. Nos leemos ;)

_**Esmeraldy: **_Holaps.. waa.. gracias.. Con tu review me subiste mucho la autoestima ( de -65 a 15 xD ) Que weno que te guste mi forma de escribir. Espero seguir teniendote como lectora. Y eso pues. Nos leemos.

_**fullclamp:**_ Joi, joi... Muchas gracias por tu R/R... qu weno que te haya gustyado y hayas disfrutado de mi fic. Y si.. era infaltable ña áreja miru/tezu jejejeej x3 . Wujuuu.. Soy senpai, soi senpai... Jamás pensé que seria senpai.. esto es tan emotivo.. creo que lloraré.. waa.. nunca pa tanto.. ¬¬ que m dieron... -.-U Syusuke me drogó con sus hierbas raras... n.nU ni idea de donde vino eso xD.

_**Marie:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review. Me animó mucho. Espero seguir teniendote como lectora. No leemos ;)

_**dreamstenimyu:**_ Wujuuu.. te gustó mi fic.. soi feliz xD. ¬¬ Si.. yo tb quería que ryoma le pegara a tezuka por tomarme en brazos.. xD pero una amiga me dijo que era demasiado sadica coo para hacerle eso a tezuka xD. Muchas gracias pro tu review, espero que continues leyendo mi fic, y eso pues. Nos leemos.

_**neko:**_ o.o por que pilla? por que pilla? dime, dime.. por que pilla? quiero saber, quiero saber... . dime por que, dime por que... ¬¬ lo sigo exigiendo... --U lo sigo pensando.. syusuke me drogó con sus hierbas raras...Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic jejeje.. y eso pues.. nos leemos ;)


End file.
